So alone
by SpnKsl5
Summary: Coda to 12x03, Reader insert. Tag to 12x03 The Foundry. (Dean/Reader) - You went on a supply run, meanwhile hearts were broken into pieces. - Contains lines from 12x03 and other episodes. If you didn't see the episode, go watch it first.. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. The song 'I'd come for you' belongs to Nickleback, all the rights go to them.  
**

 **Y/n = your name; Italics= thinking**

* * *

Everybody leaves you. Have you noticed? Mommy leaves, Daddy leaves, even Sammy. This time there's no difference either.. Cas left to hunt Lucifer, Mom left to clear her head, because it's too much for her. Y/n went on a supply run, the only person who hasn't walk out on him yet, never gave up on him. The clock on the wall of Dean's room is too loud. A small thing, but triggers are everywhere and the dam breaks. Dean feels so alone.

S-O-S

 _The next thing on the list is pie. I'll find the biggest one.._ You manuvered the cart through the mall, completely oblivious to the what was happening in the bunker. _Cherry, pecan, apple.. So many flavours.._ Grabbing one, you stilled when the melody of your phone told you something was wrong. The sense of dread cramped your stomach. This ringtone always meant either something amazing or a bad thing gone to worse, no inbetween.

🎶"'I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you... No matter what gets in my way, ... no matter what remember, you know I'll always come for you."' 🎶

Dean was calling you. "Hey. Did I forget something?" you said, after the successful hunt for your phone. "Hey. It's Sam. Something happened.. Did you get all we need?" Sam's voice sounded distant. A silent plea to return was more than clear to you. _Why does Sam have Dean's phone?_ "Not yet, but I can go on another run tommorow. What's wrong Sam? Where's Dean?" Your throat constricted, worse case scenarios running around your head. "Please come home. I don't want to say it on the phone." Sam's voice cracked at the word please. _Something bad happened. Damn it! What's wrong with this world? Can't we have some peace for once?! At least once!_

"On my way." Call disconnected. _This didn't sound good. Dean, I'm coming.. Hang on.._ The items you bought were flying into bags. With all the things in the car, you speeded out of the parking lot. No cops were near, thanks god. It would earn you a ticket.

The garage door opened, revealing a wide-eyed Sam. One car was gone. _What the hell?!_ "What happened?" you asked, while Sam took your hand, leading you down the stairs. "Sam, spill the beans. Where's Dean?" Your heart thumped wildly in your chest. "Mom left." Rule number one: Do not leave your children. Small, big, young or adults.. Nothing changes for the better if you leave. Even as grown ups, the brothers are still the same. Dean will do everything for his family, everything. All he gets back are low blows.

"What?! Why?" _Fuck! The last damn thing we needed. Like John didn't do enough damage with leaving already._ Anger boiled in you. _I know it was a lot to take in, but why crush Dean's heart. He doesn't deserve that._ "She needs time to think. It's a lot to take in." _Amara's gift went sideways. Like every damn thing in this freaking universe! Ugh! I'd understand if Mary stayed in her room more or went on supply runs, but this.. You can't forgive this._ Her action showed more than whatever she said before leaving. Because this is called running, escaping the unescapable and the boomerang will come back, at any given time. If they are adults, it still doesn't mean they know how to cope with her absence, especially Dean. He still is that little boy Mary knew. If only she paid more attention to that..

"Come here." you hugged Sam, who was still shaking like a leaf. You knew he understood her reasons, hell, you saw it coming, but not so soon. "She broke him. I can't help him, he won't open up to me." whispered Sam into your shoulder. Dean had a mother for four years, Sam had only Dean. With John gone more than being present when his sons needed him, Dean represented both roles, a mother and a father. Way too much for a small boy who had to grow up too quickly, because his father gave him a job. To watch out for his baby brother.

The damage was done, to both of them. Let's offer a decent goodbye to John 2.0 also known as Mary Winchester, how lovely.. Their mother was alive, only to leave them again. Dean tried everything. Bacon, jerky, a hunt, but it wasn't enough. It was all subtle, but he was always a man of actions, not words. He wasn't enough, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, he's alone, because everyone leaves. Sooner or later. That's how he sees it.

"Where is he?" you asked the taller brother. "His room." Your pulse quickened. Dean used go to your room. This meant he was closing into himself, each minute more. "Crap. Will you be okay?" Sam nodded and watched you run towards the rooms.

The sight of your boyfriend literally broke you. He looked younger, like the small boy with green eyes swimming with tears, who has lost his mother so many years ago. You stood with the door opened enough to peek in, make yourself seen and check the state of his room. Broken glass decorated the floor. A bottle of whiskey stood on his nightstand, without a glass. He refused to drink, because that would make him an exact copy of his father. Judging by the dents in the door, the missing glass was directed at Sam.

On the bed in the fetal position, laid Dean. His beautiful eyes were full of tears, his hand outstretched inviting you inside. You closed the door, kneeling beside the bed next to his head. "Hey." you croaked as your hand carressed his face, drying his tears. "She left." Dean sounded void, empty. _This was so wrong. He deserves the best, not the worst_. "I thought mom wasn't like dad. I guess I never tire of being wrong." his voice was hoarse, tearing your heart some more. "Oh baby.." you whispered, enveloping him in a hug. He scooted over, bringing you on the bed with him. The djinn he understood, but this.. His heart couldn't accept it. _Mom left, I'm poison._ The only explanation that made sense, according to him.

"Want me find her and drag her back?" you offered after he calmed down a little. Dean chuckled. "No, it's okay. She needs time. We'll survive." You kissed him on his forehead, then on his lips, each others breathing lulling you into dreamless sleep.

It wasn't like Sam to sit near his brother's room, silently crying even after the sobs changed into explainations, followed by soft snores after who knows how long. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he promised himself to be a better brother. Like before, before he left for Stanford.

 **A/N: This was hard to write, but it had to be done. My jaw fell to the floor with the last scene of 12x03. I'm furious.. That was far from fair to Dean. Mary is overwhelmed, needs an out. It's too quick for her to get to know her now grown up boys. I get it. She's in shock, but leaving them won't solve much.. just saying. When you think that Dean won't get hurt, bam, Mary leaves. Welcome to Supernatural aka Superpainful! We should be used to it by now..**

 **P.S: I'll update my stories in progress as quickly as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
